


you are beautiful just as you were yesterday

by bottomchanyeol, kagihana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagihana/pseuds/kagihana
Summary: I had really sweet dreams yesterday / I don’t wanna tell you now / Because I’m too shy / I think you are just like the dream- This fanwork was created for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> waaah I'm so happy i had the opportunity to draw for this fest!! I hope you enjoy what I've drawn for this prompt!!!! It was too cute to resist. Please give mod lots of love for making this happen!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ali74g)


End file.
